


You Promised Me Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Breeding, Community: spnkink-meme, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared Padalecki, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Omega Jared goes into heat while alpha Jensen is injured/sick and unable to help his omega. Sweet Jared suffers in silence but it is not healthy for an omega to go though a heat without his bonded alpha.Somehow Jensen find out and although he can't take care of Jared like he does, Jenses get to helps Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	You Promised Me Forever

Sobbing with intense sorrow, every part of him hurt; his hole was slick wet and loose, widely open, and his skin felt like it was on fire. His throbbing cock brushed against the floor, making Jared’s hips jerk backwards in an attempt to keep pressure off the swollen flesh.

“Jared? Jared, shh, it’s okay,” Jensen’s voice was soft and tender as his hands gently soothed along his mate’s side. “I’m here now. Jeff and the family are here as well. You are safe.”

Jared latched desperately onto Jensen’s hand as Jensen leaned down to kiss away the tears. A scream from a dying human filled his ears, a part of Jared thrilled that his captures were punished. Three days ago, Jared had been kidnapped and taken to a wearhouse, caged and given drugs to enduse his heat cycle. Parted from his mate, he would have died without a proper breeding. But Jensen and his pack had found him, and slaughtered the humans.

Jensen pressed against Jared, smelling how sweet his Omega was, his cockhead rubbing between the cheeks of his ass. “Please, please, Jensen, help me,” Jared sobbed, torn between the pain and pleasure, wanting his mate inside him, to sooth the pain, even though he knew it would hurt. “They gave me something…some drug that made me go into heat again. Please, Jensen, help me. I need you.”

Jared wanted his mate inside him—only a breeding would take away the pain.

“It hurts, Jensen. Please, make it stop. I need your knot. It hurts so badly, please. Jensen!” Jared, sobbing helplessly, howling out in sorrow and begging his mate to help him. He turned his head and gazed at his Alpha, his eyes shining in desperation. He looked so helpless and in so much pain, Jensen couldn’t deny him. The Alpha had to help his omega.

Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about how good it would feel to press himself against his mate and embedding deep within that familiar wet heat while licking that beautiful neck, making Jared his alone, taking what rightly belonged to him. He growled as he reacted fast, grabbing Jared's hips and lifting them into the air, making it easier for him to mount his mate.

Jensen, nearly getting his jeans tugged down, slicked himself up with spit, slowly sinking in. Jared howled at the sudden penetration, but it wasn’t pain he felt—it was pleasure. His mate was inside him, where he belonged, filling him up completely—their bodies fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. When Jensen bottomed out, he went still, giving Jared a moment to catch his breath; his mate was already slick and open.

Jared was ready to be taken, yet Jensen didn’t want to just take him like a beast in heat and ram inside Jared like he was nothing but a hole to be filled, some slut to be used as Jensen saw fit. Jared was his lover and friend, and mate; Jensen didn’t want to cause Jared any more pain than he had already been placed in.

Below him, Jared was continuing to whimper, but the sounds were more of relief, not pain. Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck gently and kissed his skin, whispering tenderly to Jared to reassure him, letting his mate know he was here to help, never to hurt or harm. When Jared closed his eyes and relaxed completely, submitting to Jensen, the Alpha began to move. Jensen started thrusting, pulling back smoothly and grinding back inside with an easy roll of his hips, being as gentle as possible.

His hand sought out Jared’s swollen cock, taking hold of the shaft, stroking with a light hold, caressing just tight enough to give Jared pleasure. Jared was fully lax under Jensen and taking what was given to him, trusting his mate to sooth the pain. His orgasm was already building in a frantic rush and he gave into the pleasure, lying limp under his mate as Jensen took him. Gradually, Jared started to arch back into the thrusts as the pleasure grew in intensity, desperately seeking out his orgasms. 

Jared was so close to coming he could taste it and he could feel Jensen’s knot growing quickly as his mate fucked him, the knot pressing at his open hole. He gave a choked noise of pleasure as his cock jerked, and Jensen cooed at him while his hand tenderly stroked Jared's cock.

Moments later, Jensen pushed his knot inside; Jared came with a loud piercing howl, calling out to his mate as Jensen’s tied them together. Jensen rutted into Jared, feeling wet warmth soak his palm as his mate came.

Jared’s vision blurred as Jensen gave one more thrust, the Alpha burrowing deep inside his mate, marking him up with his seed and reclaiming him; he growled blissfully when he felt his beloved mate's inner walls milk his cock.

Shuddering, the mates collapse to the floor, Jensen rolls them on their sides, spooning Jared. With his fingers pressed to his chest, Jensen feels Jared's heart slow into a steady rythum and his hot skin cools. The drugs have burned out, and Jared is safe. Once they untie, he will get Jared home, safe and warm in their bed. With the wicked humans dead, Jared will lay safe in his mates arms tonight, Jensen giving him a kiss that promises he will never again be harmed.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/125808.html?thread=44119152#t44119152)


End file.
